Women's Championship
Walkthrough Quick Paths Detailed Map Image:Womens-championship.png|600px|Interactive Map Women's Chammpionship rect 210 18 287 62 Chapter 1(a): (New Contender): Expert rect 304 18 386 62 Chapter 1(b): (Already Champion) Title Shot Part 1 rect 165 115 235 155 Chapter 2(a): Hostile rect 260 115 330 155 Chapter 2(b): Tournament Part 1 rect 355 115 430 155 Chapter 2(c): Title Shot Part 2 rect 115 215 195 255 Chapter 3(a): Guest Referee rect 215 215 285 255 Chapter 3(b): Swimsuit Contest rect 305 215 375 255 Chapter 3(c): Tournament Part 2 rect 405 215 485 255 Chapter 3(d): Title Shot 3 rect 65 300 145 355 Chapter 4(a): Mixed Tag-Team Match rect 165 310 235 355 Chapter 4(b): Revenge rect 255 310 335 355 Chapter 4(c): Last Woman Standing rect 355 310 425 355 Chapter 4(d): Tournament Part 3 rect 455 310 525 355 Chapter 4(e): Title Shot 4 rect 20 405 95 450 Chapter 5(a) rect 115 405 190 450 Chapter 5(b) rect 210 405 285 450 Chapter 5(c) rect 305 405 385 450 Chapter 5(d) rect 400 405 480 450 Chapter 5(e) rect 505 405 575 450 Chapter 5(f): Mixed Tag Team Championship Match) desc none Chapter 1(a): (New Contender): Expert Womenschamp1a_full.png Womens1a-3.png Womens1a-2.png Womens1a-4.png Womens1a-5.png Mae Young comes out and cuts a promo. Mae: I'm still much better than any of those youngsters out there. I've got more experience than anyone else. I'm the No.1 contender! Who's first? Match: Single Opponent: Mae Young Win: Chapter 2(a) Lose: Chapter 2(b) Chapter 1(b): (Already Champion) Title Shot Part 1 Womens1b-1.png Womens1b-3.png Womens1b-2.png Womens1b-4.png Womens1b-5.png _____ comes out and cuts a promo. _____: I don't care who the No.1 contender is, because I'm the queen of wrestling. Bring it on!! Who wants my belt, huh? Match: Women's Championship Match Opponent: Terri Win: Chapter 2© Lose: Chapter 2(b) Chapter 2(a): Hostile Womens2a-1.png Womens2a-3.png Womens2a-2.png Womens2a-4.png Womens1b-5.png _____ comes out, then Ivory comes out. Ivory: Just because you can beat up a grandmother or two! It's easy to trash whose almost on a pension. Come on!! _____ shruggs her shoulders. Ivory: What?!! Who do you think you are? Cut the crap!! I'll expose your puppies to the whole crowd!! Come on!! Match: Single Opponent: Ivory Win: Chapter 3(A) Lose: Chapter 3(B) Chapter 2(b): Tournament Part 1 In a few months, a tournament for the Women's Championship will take place. The winner will have the honor of becoming the women's champion. A number of female superstars have expressed their intentions to get their hands on the championship belt. Terri will come out and cut a promo. Terri: Who's gonna face me? Come on!! Are you hiding from me because you're afraid? You've forfeited your chance. What the hell are you waiting for? Just announce who the winner is!! _____ will come out. Match: Single Opponent: Terri Note: The damage you get will carry over to the next chapter. Win: Chapter 3© Lose: Chapter 3(B) Chapter 2©: Title Shot Part 2 _____ comes out, then Ivory comes out. Ivory: Are you really that stupid?!! You've only defended your title once!! I deserve to be the champion. Not you!! If you have the intestinal fortitude, this will be a HARDCORE MATCH!! Match: Hardcore Match for the Women's Championship Opponent: Ivory Chapter 3(a): Guest Referee The Kat is in a locker room with _____. Kat: You're so awsome!! Maybe we could make a deal? I've gotta win this one, so I want you to be the special guest referee for this match, how about it? Just let me get a pin on that tramp. I know you hate her too. See you in the ring!! Match: Guest Referee Combatants: The Kat vs. Tori Referee: _____ Kat Wins: Chapter 4(A) Tori Wins: Chapter 4(B) Chapter 3(b): Swimsuit Contest 2 random women, Mae Young, and _____ will come out dressed in swimsuits. It's another hot summer and here comes the Swimsuit Contest!!! Try to keep control as you watch these ladies strut their stuff, and show us as little of the summer fashion and as much of themselves, and the winner is Mae. Congratulations Mae. : What the..? I can't believe this! How the hell did such a wrinkled old prune get chosen as the winner? Unbelievable!! That's not fair!!! That's it. I'm gonna cause more trouble than these guys could ever imagine. Match: 4-Way Match Opponents: 2 random women & Mae Young Note: You must defeat all your opponents Win: Chapter 4© Lose: Mission Failure Chapter 3©: Tournament Part 2 _____ is in a locker room with The Kat. Kat: I didn't expect you to win the last match. Well, I'm next and I'm gonna make you wish you did lose!! Match: Single Opponent: The Kat Note: The damage you get will carry over to the next chapter. Win: Chapter 4(D) Lose: Chapter 4© Chapter 3(d): Title Shot 3 _____ is in a locker room with Tori. Tori: Well, well, well. Congratulations. If you were the real Champion, you should be able to beat me in any match. But let's see if you can match my speed with the ladder!! Match: Ladder Match for the Women's Championship Opponent: Tori Win: Chapter 4(A) Lose: Mission Failure Chapter 4(a): Mixed Tag-Team Match _____ comes out, then comes out. : So, you like to cheat, huh? Well two can play that game. Go find your boyfriend, and I'll see you in the ring for a mixed tag team match. That is, if a filthy wretch like you even has a boyfriend. If you can't find one, it looks like it will be a handicap match. Happy hunting!! _____ is still trying to find a partner, but she hasn't found anyone yet. She has searched everywhere for the right guy, but things are looking bleak. But then all of a sudden... _____ is in a locker room with someone (depends on which woman you're playing as). : I heard you needed a partner for a mixed tag team match. I happen to have a little score to settle with that jackass partner of your opponents. What do you say? Match: Mixed Tag Team Match Opponents: & Partner: Win: Chapter 5(A) Lose: Chapter 5(B) Chapter 4(b): Revenge _____ is in a parking lot with The Kat Kat: Why you back stabbing piece of trash!! You need your ass kicked and I'm gonna do it!! Match: 3 Minute Hardcore Match in the parking lot Opponent: The Kat Note: You must win the match in 3 minutes or less. Win: Continue Reading Lose: Mission Failure _____ is in a locker room with . : Oh my god! What kind of...they're not even human!! Stop! Enough!! NOOOOO...!!! Win: Go to Chapter 5©. Chapter 4©: Last Woman Standing _____ will come out, then will come out. : So, you want a shot at the title? Well, let me see...OK, you've got it. But...you have to finish in the top 15 of the Royal Rumble! If you don't finish in the top 15, you lose your chance!! Match: Royal Rumble Opponents: RANDOM Note: You must stay in the ring past 15 other superstars. Stay in ring past 15 superstars: Chapter 5(D) Don't stay in ring past 15 superstars: Mission Failure Chapter 4(d): Tournament Part 3 _____ is in a locker room with Mae Young. Mae: So, you wanna face me again? Well I can tell you, it'll be the same result as last time. I've got more experience than you'll ever have. Both in the ring and on the stage. Match: Single Match Opponent: Mae Young Note: The damage you got from the last match still remains in this match. Win: Chapter 5(E) Lose: Mission Failure Chapter 4(e): Title Shot 4 Mae Young comes out and cuts a promo. Mae: Am I the No.1 contender? Who else would it be? Anyway, I should have no trouble at all. You can't even wrestle!!! Match: No DQ Match for the Women's Championship Opponent: Mae Young Win: Chapter 5(A) Lose: Chapter 5(B) Chapter 5(a): Swimsuit Contest Chapter 5(b): She's Hardcore Chapter 5©: Disarray Chapter 5(d): Women's Championship Chapter 5(e): The Finals Chapter 5(f): Mixed Tag Team Championship Match